What to get Ami
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: By accident, Arata found out that his first edition last volume of Bakuen Delete and meeting the author of said series were gifts from Ami. Now Arata is the one trying to find her the perfect gift for birthday but what? All he can do is hack and ramble on random information so he thinks it's time to go around and ask for some advice.


**Title: What to get Ami?**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: By accident, Arata found out that his first edition last volume of Bakuen Delete and meeting the author of said series were gifts from Ami. Now Arata is the one trying to find her the perfect gift for birthday but what? All he can do is hack and ramble on random information so he thinks it's time to go around and ask for some advice.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Digimon. This is the third part of series that I don't know what to call but they can be read on their own. There is a slight spoiler warning in this story for Digimon World Dusk and Dawn so warning there. I also know that Beezlemon and Beezlemon's Burst Mode have two different abilities but for the sake of the story I have it set up to where they share the same ability. Anyway on with the story!**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

A teenage boy with black ragged hair and gray eyes was sitting behind a counter that had high prince manga books and cards locked inside the glass display. His white and blue two layered coat was hanging over the chair showing a light blue shirt sticking to his chest, his black pants were making his legs unbearable as his laptop sat on his lap as he typed up a paper, a fan that was going wasn't providing enough cool air to help relief some of the hot humid summer air.

"What a day for the A/C to go out," the only person that shop – the one sitting behind the counter complained – for the twentieth time that day. He looked over at his pocket size digivice and was tempted to call one of his friends to come and keep him company for another three hours but it's too hot. He didn't want to be in this hot hell and he wasn't going to make one of his friends either plus his digivice wasn't working earlier.

The bell above the shop's door rang signaling that people were entering the store. The clerk looked up surprised to even see that people were out in this weather, but more surprised at seeing a person he vaguely knew. A young boy around his age with blonde hair that was usually in a messy spiked style was now drenched with sweat, a towel was placed over his neck and it was wet with either sweat or cold water, a sky blue shirt looked absolutely cool along with the boy's khaki cargo shorts, the only thing that looked uncomfortable was the black socks and the sneakers he was wearing. The best thing that this kid had was the kiwi flavored popsicle that was mostly shoved into his mouth. The blonde hair kid's brown eyes lit up at seeing at the other kid behind the counter and used his free hand – his other hand was carry a tool kit -and waved at him.

"Well, you look dreadful," the customer said taking the half-eaten popsicle out of his mouth, "So Arata, was it?" the clerk nodded, "What did Ami get you from China and Russia?"

"Ryota," a female voice said causing Arata to sit up in the chair not realizing that the blonde noticed the way his eyes lit up upon hearing the new voice. A hand came up and playfully smacked the blonde on his shoulder, "I've told you to not ask that question."

The female stepped around Ryota, her red hair held up in a high pony tail keeping it off of her neck, her digivice goggles were being used to keep the sweat out of her blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow tank top that showed slowly tanning skin from her time outside and a loose black skirt that matched her black sandals that were decorated with yellow flowers. The hand that she used to playfully smack her companion went back to help her other hold onto the blue cooler that she was holding as she looked at Arata.

"And you blame me for being rude," Ryota said off-handed before putting the popsicle back in his mouth sitting the tool kit down.

"Well, the two of you would be dreadful too if you had to be in this place for three more hours." Arata replied watching Ryota walk away to browse the aisles.

She sat the cooler down rolling her eyes, "That's why Ryota the cool – blah blah. If he asks say that I did give his speech over why he's here. It's like a ten minute pointless speech and it's too hot to remember that."

"So why is he here then, Ami?" Arata asked.

"He volunteered to help my grandfather fix A/C's that are broken in businesses and in apartments for free. He somehow roped me along into it." She replied opening the cooler and grabbing two items out of it. "Here these might help you cool down."

She handed him a popsicle and bottle of ice cold water. Arata greedily took them just as Ryota came back just a popsicle stick, "You are a lifesaver Ami!"

Ryota nodded in agreement, "Yes but don't let her see the back of your shirt."

"What? Why? Would she need to see that?" Arata asked opening the popsicle and putting it in his mouth.

Ami was glaring at Ryota who grabbed his tool kit, "Huh? No reason. Did she tell you why I was here?" Arata nodded his head not letting the coolness that he was wishing for earlier escape, "Good, where is it?"

"I'll show you," Arata said getting up and moving from behind the counter. "Hopefully it will be an easy problem."

Ami sat down on the cooler as the two boys went towards the back and rubbed her dominant hand subconsciously.

"So, since I'm going to be back here working this, and since Ami trusts you, I'm trusting you to look after her so nothing happens to her. If anything drastic happens to where she gets injured and you don't notice, I have permission to fight you in Eden at Kowloon, okay?"

Arata shrugged having faith in his Diaboromon, "Okay, that's fine. You know where I'll be at."

"Oh, one more thing," Ryota said, "I'm supposed to keep it quiet but Ami helped me get the courage to ask Sakura to be my girlfriend and currently helping me save money up to buy her a promise ring. I've seen the way you light up when Ami is around or you hear her name so I'm letting you know, her birthday is next month." He smiled and shooed Arata away.

Arata just blinked as Ryota pushed him out of the tiny that had the A/C and furnace before going back to the front to the front where Ami was waiting. She looked at him and smiled, "Ryota starting to fix it?"

"I think so, I think I know why you are so weird. Ryota warned me to make sure that you don't get injured."

Ami shook her head as Arata sat back down behind the counter, "He worries too much but he is like my brother."

Arata finished the popsicle and was resting the quickly warming up water bottle on the back of his neck, "He also mentioned that your birthday was coming up. Any ideas on what you want?"

"Don't celebrate it," Ami responded as she looked out the window, "I haven't celebrated it since I was ten so don't worry about it. Anyway can I see your digivice?"

"No, you may not see my digivice especially since you are trying to change the subject," Arata replied quickly with a strong emotion in his voice that was foreign to both of them which caused Ami to look at him. "What do mean you don't celebrate your birthday?"

She shrugs, "Only three, now four people, know my birthday and don't let Nokia know, she'll throw the biggest party in history if she found that I haven't celebrated since I was ten. I honestly have no reason to celebrate it. Ryota and Sakura usually just give me a small present because the person who I usually spend the day with is my grandfather so it's not a huge deal. My mother just sends me a happy birthday whenever she remembers, she's a good mother but works take priority when she's out of the country which is most of the time."

"Well, this year we are celebrating it," Arata said before groaning as he stared at her. "How can you look so unaffected by this heat?"

"I honestly prefer the heat over the cold," she chuckled and smiled, "I'll tell you my trick but you'll need to turn around first. Does your digivice work?

Arata turned around and grabbed his digivice, the now warm water bottle sitting on the counter forgotten, "It wasn't working earlier this morning so I don't know if it's working now, why?"

"I've been expecting a call from my grandfather for the last forty-five minutes now and I've tried calling him," Ami said as Arata heard her grabbing something from the cooler, "But I've received nothing." Just then Arata felt a slight pull on his hair than a coldness, and a lot of tugging that was gentle.

"Hey! What are-"

"Done!" Ami said, "As for my trick, I imagine the cold winters of Russia." Arata did feel that his neck was lighter and something cold was pressed against it as well. He spun back around to see that Ami's hair was now down. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I wrapped an ice cube inside of your hair and tied it in small pony," Ami responded before her and Arata's digivices beeped with a message. They both looked at their digivices, "Hm? Lotusmon message was able to get through but how?"

"Does it matter?" Arata asked standing up, "They are letting us know of danger and we need to be there but I can't leave this shop unattended."

"Ryota," Ami yelled, "come here quickly please."

Arata just now noticed that Ami's dominant wasn't wearing her usual glove, "Could your digivice not be working due to forgetting your glove?"

"What? No, my glove and digivice aren't connected," Ami spoke.

"You called?" Ryota answered as he came into the room.

"Grandpa called finally and wants me to meet me in Kowloon. Since you are so worried about my safety, I'm going to take Arata with me giving him a chance to cool down as well. Can he trust you to look after this store?"

"Yes!" Ryota saluted with a proud smile, "Now both of you get going. Tell Dr. Mori I say hi!" He waved as Ami ran out of the store.

Arata started to follow her but stopped, "Wait, who?"

"Her grandfather, Dr. Mori." Ryota responded. "Dude, you might want to go. Ami waits for no one."

"Uh, right," Arata said leaving the shop sprinting to the nearest access point. _'Now it's starting to make sense,'_ he thought as he logged into EDEN not knowing where Ami logged in at.

Once he reached Kowloon, Diablomon was waiting for him, "Arata, we need to hurry. Ami has already gone on ahead with Lotusmon leading the way." The giant digimon grabbed Arata and place him on it's back, "Hold on."

The digimon used it's hind legs and arms jump high into the air covering more ground than what they would've if they ran. After three jumps, Arata started to hear the sound of a motorbike. Once Diablomon was at the full height of his fourth jump, Arata saw Lotusmon gliding ahead while a digimon that he never saw before driving a motor bike with two large black wings, sitting behind the digimon was Ami, her red hair was flying loose as the digimon kept driving at an incredibly fast pace but slow enough to where Lotusmon was still in the lead. Ami was sitting sideways on the bike, her legs together on one side and leaning down as she was looking under one of the new digimon's wings.

As Diablomon fell back onto the land, they had caught up with them, "Ami," Arata yelled getting her attention as she looked at him, Diablomon running now since they had caught up, "We need to talk."

"Beezlemon, Diablomon, look out!" Lotusmon yelled out in warning as she moved to the right sharply just as a purple lighting came and struck where she was at.

Beezlemon reared back on his back wheel, doing a front wheelie, spreading his wings out while hitting the brakes, Ami held onto Beezlemon's waist. The bike slowed down enough to avoid the purple lighting that struck in front of them. Once it passed, Beezlemon stopped doing the wheelie and tucked his wings in, "Hold on tight," He revved his bike up and leaned down causing them to go faster.

Diablomon jumped forward just barely missing the third lightning bolt that struck behind them. When he landed next to Beezlemon who had parked his bike, Lotusmon already ready to attack, Beezlemon standing next to his partner, his wings spread out almost in a protective manner to ensure that only damage will hurt him before hurting Ami.

Arata jumped off of his Digimon who had joined the lineup, sensing the danger that their human friends couldn't sense, "Where's Nokia and the others?" he asked.

"I don't know but I hope they show up so," Ami replied. "Beezlemon has always been protective of me since I've saved him from his last hacker who didn't raise him correctly and left him surrounded by Veemons and Wormons. I haven't seen him this protective since we were battling Lucemon or when Alphamon, Lotusmon, him, and the rest of my digimon helped me return to EDEN where you found the memory links that helped brought me out of the coma."

"Digimon, why do you fight to protect the Real Beings from another world? You don't have to obey them," a sinister voice said as a digimon revealed itself, the left side being completely blue and the right side being completely red including its eyes. "Help me destroy the Real Beings and create a new world."

"Look here creep," Beezlemon said, "King Drazil allowed some of us Digimon to stay with our human friends to help protect both worlds allowing some of us to go beyond Mega level and into Burst Mode."

"We fight alongside these humans because they are our friends," Diablomon said.

"We wouldn't trade this world for anything," Lotusmon said, "Our adventures, our memories, or our friends."

"Than you shall be destroyed with the this world," the digimon said.

The ground shook below Ami and Arata as the battle between the four digimon raged on. To the two teenagers it felt like an entirety before Arata was finally able to find any information, "ChaosGrimmon. Unknown Hp, Sp, Strength, weakness, Attribute, it's a virus type but not as a Digimon like virus type. Origin is unknown but it tried to take down two powerful unions. Light Fang and Night Crow but got bested by two tamers. Koh of Light Fang and -"

"Sayo of Night Crow," Ami sort of cooed at seeing an image of Sayo when she defeated ChaosGrimmon when she was younger, "She's all grown up from this picture and when I first met her. I wonder what Koh looks like."

"Would you pay attention?" Arata snapped feeling jealous.

"It's just an observation" Ami pouted, "I just want to know if the years have been good to him. I could just ask her." Something caught her eye as she looked back at the battle, "Lotusmon, look out!"

Her warning came too late as purple lighting hit Lotusmon from behind also being a critical hit knocked her into the wall leaving her with only 15 HP left. Diablomon was still recovering from his last attack that a blue blast of energy knocked him into another wall hard leaving him with 100 HP. Ami had ran to Lotusmon while Arata ran to Diablomon.

ChaosGrimmon looked up at Beezlemon who didn't look happy seeing his fellow Digimon so beaten and he wasn't doing a good job either, especially since their human partners were banned from using items for another fifteen turns. ChaosGrimmon still had over half of their HP while Beezlemon only had 523 HP left thanks to his skill.

"Beezlemon, even in Burst Mode, you like to talk big but don't attack. You haven't used a single skill against me unlike your fallen friends," ChaosGrimmon mocked.

"I have my reason," he snapped.

"If only we could heal," Ami said as she wrapped her arms around Lotusmon's waist and helped her up.

"We cannot lose," Lotusmon said trying to ease Ami's fear sensing that Ami was worried about Beezlemon and her own safety plus worrying about what this new digimon could do to the real world.

A small, light, bubbly voice rang out across the battlefield as ice arrows circled around ChaosGrimmon, "Ice Archery III"

"Did someone call for a doctor?" a voice asked as a man that was familiar to the two teenagers. He walked closer to them and waved at them.

Ami and Arata looked at the man and saw Dr. Mori walking towards them, his gray hair was cut back neatly and professionally, his eyes was a brown color that showed kindness, he was wearing a white shirt that looked unaffected, his blue shorts seemed like swim trunks and had blue flip-flops. His MarineAngemon has floated its pink little body over towards Ami happily nuzzling her cheek, "I got this," Lotusmon said standing up all the way up raising her staffs up in the air giving MarineAngemon a speed boost.

"It's game over for you now," Beezlemon yelled diving in towards ChaosGrimmon.

"Ocean Love." MarineAngemon using their special skill as healing water circled around its allies healing all of their HP.

An orange star formed after Beezlemon made a star with his gun hand and fired a single shot through the middle of the star, "Chrono Trigger." Orange shards of the star went flying towards ChaosGrimmon some of the shards went past and embedded themselves into the ground. Beezlemon flew to the side of ChaosGrimmon as Diablomon fired one more Hyper Cannon using the rest of his SP up By now ChaosGrimmon has little HP left as Beezlemon got ready to attack again ignoring the drops of his own HP after every time he attacks as his attack power increase, "Chrono Trigger!"

"No! Impossible!" ChaosGrimmon yelled as Beezlemon flew towards Ami and Lotusmon before getting rid of his wings, his bike disappearing, and getting both of his hands back, "How can I be bested by Real Beings twice?"

MarineAngemon fluttered happily like it had no care in the world as it circled around its partner as he spoke, "Because the reason and willpower to protect something important and dear to the digimon – us Real Beings as you call us – and the friendship we provide."

ChaosGrimmon data had started to disappear slowly as he laughed. "Is that so? Than what should happen if I take away one of you?" One of his arms had reached out grabbed Ami's arm surprising everyone as they didn't see his arm move, "Or do a great deal of harm?"

He started to twist it roughly behind her back but before he could do much harm or force her to turn around, the data that created his arms disappeared. Once he was fully gone, Arata ran over to her as Dr. Mori was already examining her arm, "What the hell Ami? Just from the grip itself a normal person would've made some type of noise in pain."

"Well, you have never called me normal," she replied. "Remind me that Ryota owes me a book. He knows not to blurt out my grandfather's name" She looked at Dr. Mori, "He says hi by the way."

"Well, the terrible news is that your arm will need to be in a sling a week before your birthday," Dr. Mori said. "The bad news is that your glove is at your apartment, and the good news is that there is no broken bones. I'll deliver the sling to your apartment since I'm there anyway. That's where I was at before MarineAngemon messaged me and than I'm going swimming."

"There's a but however," Lotusmon said for Ami. Ever since they first met and Ami put herself in front of a Chrysalimon when Lotusmon was just a weak little Palmon, they have had a special connection. Then when Ami had protected a Keramon which they later found out was the same digimon who was a Chrysalimon that attacked Yuugo when Ami was learning to become a hacker from Wormons and Veemons. Than meeting the same hacker again only to find out Keramon was only being used to make his other digimon stronger. Ami had adapted him and formed another special connection with him that led to Beezlemon, which is her best companion. It was due to Ami's love and selflessness that caused her digimon to have a strong connection with her to the point of knowing what she's feeling and thinking.

MarineAngemon had fluttered over to Arata and chirped happily, "He wants you to hold him," Diablomon said.

"How could you understand it?" Arata asked as he held his hands out which MarineAngmon happily settled in and turned around to face the others while Diablomon just shrugged.

"No, absolutely not!" Beezlemon yelled causing Arata to focus back on Ami and Dr. Mori's conversation only seeing that Beezlemon's third eye was looking at him.

"Arata will be perfect," Dr. Mori said. "Ryota will be going on vacation, Sakura seems too much of an airhead and I've met Arata before," he continued looking over at the boy in question, "he has a good head on his shoulders and look, MarineAngmon has taken a liking to him."

"What am I doing?" Arata asking.

"We will discuss it later," Ami intervened. "We need to get back to the shop. Beezlemon and Lotusmon please try to get some rest. The two of you need it.

"We will," Lotusmon said before Beezlemon could respond as walked to the now open portal and logged off. Arata followed suit and immediately regretted it as he felt the hot summer heat.

"I need cool air," he droned desperately.

"Well you should've logged in from inside," Ami responded with a smirk. "Let's go, Ryota is possibly dying from boredom."

"It's only been twenty minutes," Arata said. "No, you can't be running! It's too hot and your arm!"

"No worries!" She replied as she ran back to the store. Arata unwillingly chasing after her.

Once they reached the store, Ami couldn't help but start laughing once she saw Ryota, Arata came and stood next to Ami staring dumbfounded at Ryota. Ryota was standing behind the counter but had a very sour look on his face and four popsicle sticks in his mouth.

"Did you really put four umeboshi **(1)** flavored popsicle in your mouth?" Ami asked as she continued to laughing. "I had them buried under everything for a reason!"

He just moved away from the counter with a 'I hate you look but I also demand an explanation'.

She placed her hands on her hips and Arata just looked at her as she moved her injured arm like it wasn't in pain even though it was supposed to be in a sling. "It's not my fault you got bored and took my dare. Second of all, grandfather had to drop my glove off at my apartment off before he went swimming."

Ryota moved two of the popsicles out of his mouth showing that the frozen treats were gone and threw them away before taking out the other two that were half-eaten, "I already know I owe you a book, my bad. I'll get you a book when I go on vacation."

"Much obliged," She stated with a smile.

Ryota just rolled his eyes and walked back into the room with the A/C, "I swear if it wasn't for me you might have no friends."

"I'm sorry," Ami responded, "Did you want a Jimiken song downloaded onto your music player?"

"I have enough thanks to Sakura so no thank you," he hollered back causing Ami to giggle.

"You are mean to him," Arata said," However I am more concerned about your arm."

"Don't tell me you are going to start worrying to much like Ryota does," Ami said looking at him. "As for me being mean, I'm just teasing him because I know he'll leave the room faster. Grandfather wants you to check up on me everyday that I need to wear the sling since I have CIPA."

"CIPA?"

"Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis or in everyday terms, I cannot feel physical pain. My glove provides digital sensors on when and where physical pain is to be felt so if something serious happens I would at least know. If my glove is on I can feel pain, if the glove is off than I can't feel pain. That's why Ryota worries too much when I don't have the glove on because I have had serious injuries before and not realize it due to not feeling pain.

Cool air blasted throughout the whole store as Ryota came back into the store room, "Done! Now I can go home and play videogames while who knows what this nerd does." Ryota looked at Arata, "Probably do the same thing you were doing before we came along."

"Summer homework?" Arata asked.

"What else is there to do on a hot day when one isn't being dragged everywhere by their cousin," Ami asked rolling her eyes as Ryota waved her off and left the shop. "I'm leaving the cooler here for you in case you need it. There should still be plenty of ice, water, and popsicles in there for you to try and keep cool even through the A/C is on. I'm going to head home for a bit."

"Before you leave, I need to know something," Arata said looking at her as she headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. "The final issue of Bakuen Delete and meeting Takuya Date, you made that possible didn't you?"

"Meeting Takuya Date was your actual birthday present, the furniture was something that you was going to get no matter what. Nokia, Yuugo, and Yuuko all got some furniture because my mother was required by her work to buy brand new furniture. The final issue of Bakuen Delete you should've won," she faced forward, "I did know all the answers due to the fact I grew up reading it but it was your competition."

"So the answer is yes," Arata commented.

Ami nodded her head before opening the door, "Oh by the way, you look cute with your hair in a pony." She laughed as she walked out of the store and waved at Arata who had a dark red color covering his cheeks as he tried to get his hair out of the pony tail.

Arata just sighed in defeat, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

 _~~The Next Day~~_

Ami had messaged Arata her address earlier and he was currently standing in front of her apartment door holding onto the empty cooler that she left him with him. He nearly jumped when a voice behind him spoke, "Are you ever going to knock?"

He turned around to see Ami there wearing her usual outfit but her digivice goggles were around her small side pony, her damaged arm was in a black sling and her hand had the glove on while her other hand was holding onto some books that came from a library. She smiled at him, "I didn't mean to catch you by surprise."

"Yeah right," he said dryly, "How do you plan on getting inside of your apartment now genius? What are those books for anyway?"

"A research paper," she replied as she moved the books over to her arm in the sling and reached towards her book bag bringing it to the floor and grabbing her keys before putting the bag back behind her, "As you was saying?"

"Show off," he mumbled causing her to laugh.

Arata had visited Ami everyday until her arm healed and slowly learned more about her. Her father was buried on her tenth birthday and due to the worldwide success that her grandfather, mother, and her father had when her father was still alive is why she's so selective about friends. She loves to cook, bake, read, and be outside which is why nine out of ten times she's never home and she likes to get her homework done early. What he hasn't been able to figure out is what to get her for her birthday and she finally gave in and allowed Nokia to throw her a birthday party. He's gone around asking for advice and here's what he got:

Dr. Mori: Oh the play of Hamlet is in town and she'll like that.

Ryota: A new set of earbuds for when she runs in the morning.

Sakura (which is only because he called Ryota and Ryota also asked Sakura the same question):

Jimiken's CD (Arata really thinks she's obsessed and is glad that Ami doesn't even like his songs)

Nokia: Accessories because every girl loves them and Ami hardly wears any.

Kyoko: Notebooks for her case files.

Date: A shopping spree.

Matayoshi: A cute stuffed animal.

Yuugo: Something that reminds him of her or something that relates to her interests.

Yuuko: A nice homemade bowl of ice cream or something that came from the heart.

His head had rolled back onto Ami's couch as he closed his eyes. He couldn't find a single present for Ami which is bad because he was the one who pressured Ami into letting Nokia throwing a birthday party. He opened his eyes and was met with Ami's blue eyes staring back, "You are over thinking something." Ami said moving her head away. Her arm was out of the sling now and she was wearing a yellow sport bra with a yellow tank top that was somewhat covered in sweat as her black ear buds were wrapped around her neck.

"How can you read me so well?" he asked watching her go into the kitchen. She just shrugged her shoulders like she always did whenever he asked her that question because she is the only one who could read him with ease. He let out a small laugh before getting up and following her, "Just a lot going on right now."

"Want to talk about them? I might be able to help or my grandfather might," she took a drink of water, "You do seem to get along well with him from the few times you have talked to him."

Arata shook his head, "It's just my problems."

"Start talking," she said putting her music player and earbuds on the counter, she than walked into her bedroom, "while I change."

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" Arata asked while her bedroom door closed. He walked back towards the couch where a blue duffel bag was lying at.

"No, awkward is having a conversation while changing clothes and Nokia is watching you while criticizing your clothing," Ami replied coming out of her room wearing her usual outfit, her red hair hanging loose around her neck as she rubbed something into her hair, "That is awkward. You should try it sometime."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Arata commented.

Ami giggled, "No talk, what's got you over thinking so early in the morning?"

"Well, obviously my mother's boyfriend," Arata grumbled, "Thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"You have a key so anytime even if I'm not here but what else," Ami pushed him slightly for more information.

"I don't know what to get you for your birthday and I'm the one who pushed you into having a birthday party. I've asked everyone I can think of and none of them have given me any good advice."

"Did you ask my digimon?" she asked. "They do have a connection with me and yes you may borrow my computer to log in to EDEN."

"Thanks," Arata said logging into EDEN and heading for Kowloon.

"I wonder how long it will be before he realizes that they are hanging out at the Demons' hideout," Ami mused out loud as she stood up. "I'm sure it will take him a while so I'm going to get this dry shampoo out of my hair, I don't like it. I don't know why mom thought I would."

 _~~Three Hours Later~~_

"Arata," Diablomon spoke as Arata rested on the fifth floor of Kowloon searching every floor twice making sure that every room was search.

"Hm?"

"Lotusmon and Beezlemon are at the Demons' Hideout."

Arata stared at his digimon, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Many reasons. One is because I thought you was helping her with her cases because according to her digimon, she has taken on more cases than she can handle, two is I thought she would have told you or you was trying to find the courage to face something. Three is that you didn't ask me sooner and I told you because I figured you wouldn't have asked."

"You have some of Ami's flowery roundabout logic, you know that?" Arata asked getting up and walking to the nearest portal.

"Well, she did raise me a little when you went with Sudeo to gain more power to fix the past that you couldn't change," his Digimon responded with a slight shrug.

 _~~Demons' Den~~_

"Look who arrives," Lotusmon greeted as Arata appeared with Diablomon behind hi.

"Do you know why we are here?" Arata asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, unless you have a fake ID like Ami to get tipsy or a friend like Ryota whose parents owe a dance club and allow Ami to drink as much as she likes, it's not for the alcohol." Beezlemon said offhandedly causing Arata to raise an eyebrow. "You think you are the only one who has broken some laws?"

"Yeah, Ami seems soft-hearted and not someone who can break laws like that, especially since she's a cyber sleuth." he responded.

"Kyoko was the one who provided her with the ID, but after her birthday she won't need it," Lotusmon said. "Ami did tell us as to why you was looking for us."

"Please tell me you won't give me stupid advice like a shopping spree or tickets to go see a play."

"A small antique picture frame." Lotusmon suggested, "She's been trying to find one that would be perfect for her father's picture."

"Or you could take her on a shopping spree," Beezlemon said dryly only to get nudged in the side by Lotusmon by one of her staffs, ""What? It's a joke. I know Ami hates shopping for herself."

"So a picture frame. Got it." Arata said getting ready to leave.

"She also wouldn't mind a sketch book," Beezlemon called out, "Don't question it but she'll like it."

"Uhm, okay. Thanks," Arata said logging off.

"I know you don't like Arata," Diablomon said, "but you could be nicer to him, Beezlemon."

"I do like him," the digimon mentioned replied all three of his eyes closing, "I just know that Ami and Arata are going to end up together and- "

"And-" Lotusmon interrupted, "he's just sugarcoating the fact that he's worried about their future. I mean we have a hacker and we have a cyber sleuth that are practically dancing around each other. We just know that they are eventually going to collide and end up in a relationship and it might affect them professionally."

"But that is only something in which time will tell," Diablomon said.

 _~~Day of the Party~~_

Ami never really had that much fun on any day before even with the summer hot sticky heat, the cool shade provided by the trees at the park did wonders along with the lemonade and the ice cream cake. They played volleyball when they felt like braving the heat while Yuugo was the scorekeeper. Ami honestly didn't notice anything different between the way Arata and her acted towards each other but Nokia and Yuuko saw differently. So when Yuugo and Arata went to grab everyone lemonade refills again before Ami opened her presents, the other two girls started to ask her questions about it.

"So?" Nokia started looking at Ami with a gleeful expression.

"So?" Ami asked back confused.

"Has Arata made a move?" Nokia asked only earning even a more confused look from Ami. "Do I seriously need to spell it out for you?"

"Huh?"

"Honestly!" Yuuko yelled. "How could you not notice it? Has Arata asked you to be your girlfriend yet?"

Ami laughed thinking it was joke, "He's just my best friend like you guys are. He doesn't think of me like that. I'm not that pretty or as smart like you two are."

"Are you kidding me?" Nokia asked, "I know I say some pretty dumb things but Ami, Arata has it bad for you. The way you two have been acting towards each other all day is ridiculous! He has always been by your side."

"Sorry," the girl being questioned said shaking her head, "I'm refusing to believe it."

Nokia and Yuuko looked at each other, they were going to be playing matchmaking soon and they couldn't wait.

Now the boys were talking about the same topic but taking a more direct approach about it.

"How long?" Yuugo asked feeling happy for his best friend thinking that Ami and him finally got together.

"If you are thinking I'm dating Ami now, I'm not," Arata responded before ordering the drinks. His digivice went off and he handed it to Yuugo, "Password is 0374."

"Those are random numbers. Do they mean anything and you have a message from your mom. 'Bf is over, unsure if he is spending the night. Don't cause a scene.'"

Arata sigh, "He was over last night. I'm so close to moving out."

"You don't like him?"

"I hate him. Every time he sees me he thinks I'm doing something illegal and Mom is smitten with him to where she honestly believes he's looking out for my future. He's honestly trying to put me in Ami is allowing me to use her apartment to hold more of my valuable items and most of my clothing."

"You know where Ami lives?" Yuugo asked as Arata grabbed the lemonades and he handed two of them to Yuugo who quickly stuck Arata digivice into his pocket.

"Yeah? Doesn't everyone? I mean my pass code is her apartment number."

"No, I think you and Nokia are the only two," Yuugo said. "Why don't you just move in with her?"

"I don't have the courage to ask her out on a date, what makes you think I can ask if she's willingly to let me move in due to my mom's boyfriend?"

"Don't bite my head off, it was only a suggestion," Yuugo said as they joined back with the girls.

He could tell that Nokia and Yuuko were planning were something, he was hoping it wasn't matchmaking.

"Since everyone is now here, open your presents!" Nokia said happily.

Arata huffed as he handed Nokia her lemonade, "Why are you so demanding about people opening their presents?"

"Because I want to know what they got obviously." Nokia responded as Arata gave Ami her lemonade while Yuugo gave his sister her lemonade. "You know what they say, critters killed the curiosity."

"It's curiosity killed the cat," Yuuko corrected while Ami kicked Arata who was sitting on the other side of the picnic table from her.

"I-I totally said that, didn't I?" Nokia rebuked.

Yuugo getting bored with his sister and Nokia argument watched Ami and Arata have their own silent conversation. He watched as Arata mouth what appeared to be the word 'boyfriend' and it seemed like Ami just understood. She really is an open book with the way she tilts her head to the side and her eyes are the windows to her soul and emotions but just a simple smile from her seemed to help relax as he mouthed out 'Thanks' to her. Arata had mentioned before that Ami could read him like an open book and just from watching them have this silent conversation, Yuugo could tell that it was true.

Ami rolled her eyes as the two girls kept bickering and proceeded to open her first present from Nokia which was a box. Once she sneaked a peek inside the box she instantly closed it causing the two boys interests to peak before she threw it at Nokia. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm now scared to open the other one from you."

"What is it?" Yuugo asked as Nokia laughed standing up."

"I don't care Ami," she teased running towards Ami's bag and shoving the box inside, "You might need them someday."

"Very rarely," her response was mumbled under her breath as she opened the second gift from Nokia to get it out of the way. The next present was expensive in Nokia's mind, a necklace that came with matching earrings. Ami would admit that the black cats on them were cute but unless she was going to be dressing up as the black feline, she would never wear these, "Thanks Nokia."

"Every girl needs accessories and you have none until now so you are welcome."

"What was the first present?" Arata asked trying to go back to the topic of the mysterious present as she set the accessories down on the table for the others to see.

However, he was ignored as Ami opened up the present from Yuuko which was a collection of folklore and legends about Japan and China culture, "I honestly thought you was taking classes towards being a detective like Kyoko, not towards folklore," Yuuko said.

"Thank you so much," Ami said happily flipping through the pages. Seeing the happiness in Ami's eyes at the book make Yuuko feel better about getting Ami that book. She honestly believed it was a terrible idea for a gift when Kyoko mentioned it but Kyoko was determined and mentioned that Ami had a passion for these things. She also knew what the first gift was since she had advise Nokia not to get it for her but Nokia had never thinks through before acting.

"Now who's should I open next?" Ami asked the two boys as she had two more presents left in front of her.

"We want to know what was the first present you opened from Nokia was," Yuugo stated.

"Arata's it is then," Ami said grabbing the present that was from the used to be fugitive.

"Don't worry," Arata whispered to Yuugo, "I'll find out."

"You got her a photo album?" Nokia asked as Ami took out the yellow photo album.

"Why not?" he replied. "We already have had many adventures together. Who says we can't have more."

"It's better than the first present I got from you was," Ami committed.

"You know you loved it," Nokia nudged.

Ami smiled and opened the last package which was from Yuugo which got her a set of earbuds that would connect with her digivice by voice control, "I've seen you run in the morning and stop to choose which play list or song to listen to next so -"

"Thank you so much!" Ami tried not to squeal, "I've been saving up for one of these." In fact, Ami had smiled a bright smile that Arata had seen before but none of the others have, "Thank you again. Honestly, just the amount of fun I've had today was all I could I ask for as a present."

"Nonsense," Nokia said almost in shock, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, my parents now have me on a curfew and I better get going."

Yuugo had heard Arata's digivice go off and reach into his pocket to give it back before speaking, "We better get going too. We still need to pack for our father's business meeting in America."

"Oh, if you see Yukino," Ami said gathering her stuff, "Tell her that her daughter says hi. She's going to be there and she's excited about it."

"If we have a chance," Yuuko said her brother and herself waved at their friends as they left the park with Nokia going the opposite direction leaving Arata alone with Ami.

Arata sighed as he read his new message, "I better get going. Mom just left with the boyfriend so I'll be able to have the apartment to myself."

"Are you bringing over more of your belongings?" she asked gently.

"If you don't mind," he watched as she shook her head no, "I don't have much left to go and I know I still have one extra bag at home."

"Would you like me to go with you to help just to be safe?"

"No, I'll be fine," Arata said getting up and playfully messing up her hair, "Besides don't you have plans with Ryota and Sakura?"

Ami watched him leave as she fixed her hair, something just didn't feel right to her about him going back to his mom's apartment.

 _~~That Night~~_

Arata unlocked Ami's apartment door and sat his bag down carefully by the couch considering he still had two more presents for Ami in there. His mom and him, had gotten into an argument over the boyfriend and Arata just stated that he'll just move out instead causing her to kick him out. Now he had nowhere to live and how he misses sleeping on a bed but it's better than being a wanted criminal.

His stomach growled but he was too tired to move and he knew he was already a burden to Ami plus today's her birthday. He knows she wouldn't mind but he does and her carefree nurturing personality only makes him mind more. He looked over the same table by the couch and saw that her usual black glove was resting there. He knew Ryota will take care of her tonight so that's a plus.

When Arata woke the next morning, he was met with dark brown eyes that had a distant look and honey brown hair, she was wearing a light pink robe. Arata tried to roll further into the couch in surprise as the girl let out a distant sigh, "Your hair needs to be longer," she said wishfully.

"My hair?"

"Uh-huh," she agreed, "Than it will be like -"

"Sakura," Ryota yelled from the kitchen, "Your omelet is done. If Arata is awake send him in here."

"Kitchen," Sakura said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Arata blinked and slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen where Ryota was cooking.. Ryota was wearing a white shirt and black shorts as he poured the last of the scrambled eggs into the frying pan, "Hi," Arata said still confused over what Sakura was saying.

"This is my girlfriend Sakura," Ryota introduced. "Ami is talking to the landlady about adding you onto the lease. Dude, I could've slept on the floor, it's quite – AARGH!" Ryota doubled over in pain grasping the side that Sakura punched.

"You are terrible at keeping secrets," she said, "He wasn't supposed to know about what Ami was doing!"

Arata took two steps back making sure he was out of arm reach of Sakura, "Ryota does that all the time." Ami said as she entered the kitchen. "Why do you think you know more of my secrets than him? If it's a 'secret' I want people to know than I tell him."

"Ow," Ryota said saving the omelet before it could be burn and giving it to Arata, "I guessed on what you would like inside of your omelet, so enjoy."

Sakura sighed wistfully looking at Ami standing next to Arata sure she knew Ryota was a goofball and always trying to hard to impress her when she already thought he was cute, but he wasn't kidding when he talked about the obvious attraction the young man had with her best friend. His eyes always seemed to watch her not in a perverted way as she walked around the table but more of a nervous cute way that Sakura couldn't read. For once, she is going to take her boyfriend's word and believe that Ami could him.

"You are willing to let me stay here?" Arata asked hiding his shock.

"You live here anyway," Ami laughed and Sakura couldn't believe it as Arata tried to fling some of his breakfast at Ami. Sure Ami has laughed before but not in the way that she is now, not like she didn't have to worry about anything. That laugh hasn't been heard from her since her father was still alive, "Besides, it's closer to your work and I've gotten spoiled having someone here most of the time."

Ryota nudged Sakura and winked at her as he mouthed, 'Told ya so.'

"Fine," Arata agreed acting like he wasn't happy about it but Ami saw it through, "But only if I can pay for half of all the bills."

"If that's what you wish," Ami replied with a smile, "Because I'm definitely not staying at the school dorms anymore. They wanted to room me with the one person who I don't like!"

Sakura almost spit out her food by accident upon hearing that, "You don't like someone?" Arata asked with a smirk. "It can't be so."

"Again?" Sakura asked once she swallowed her food.

"They have tried that every single year. They know that she's the reason as to why you have very few friends at our school," Ryota chimed in.

"I'm truly happy with the friends that I have now," Ami responded as she went to stand next to Arata and gently tugged on his hair, "I even get a roommate out of one of them."

 **(1) Umbeoshi pickled ume fruits in Japan. I wanted a sour fruit for the popsicle and I decided on this because they are extremely sour.**

 **I wanted to do something different about Ami's glove and I figured why not make it to where digital sensors will be going through her body which helps her cyber jump instead of it connecting to her digivice. I then remember reading an article about a rare disease that allows one person to not feel pain. This also circulates back to Dr. Mori having to quit being a magna artist due to his granddaughter having such a rare disease and using the information that he learned from his research over hacking, made her the glove.**


End file.
